Forbidden Love At Hogwarts
by thefalleninterlude
Summary: It had been at least six months since Hermione had come back to Hogwarts after the war, and fallen for someone that she should have stayed so very far away from. With a jealous Harry and a gossip columnist will hogwarts find house unity? HermioneHarry Her


Of all the things I loved and lost, of all the things I longed for. He/she was the one thing I couldn't touch, he/she was the one thing I knew I could never love but he/she was the one I loved above all else.

Chapter 1

_Forbidden Love At Hogwarts By Jess Hallow._

_Since day one at Hogwarts there have been four houses. Between two of those houses came one of the most fierce rivalries known to wizard kind. It caused war and suffering. So over to you guys now what's so wrong with love between these two houses. What's so wrong with friendship or even love between the Sneaky Slytherin and the Mighty Gryffindor? _

"_A slytherin and a Gryffindor, ha you must be kidding. Never has there once been a couple from those two houses. Too much rivalry." States Minerva Mcgonagal Head of Gryffindor house and vice head mistress._

"_No way it's like against the laws I would never date a slimy Slytherin." States one Ginny Weasly of Gryffindor House._

"_Are you seriously asking me that question? My parents would kill me and besides they're nothing but bad blood and stuck up air heads." States Draco Malfoy head boy. The head girl Hermione Granger quickly retaliated with this statement, "Malfoy you are so thick, I say that if the two people even if from those two houses which would most likely never happen Gryffindors have too much intelligence to stoop as low as a conniving Slytherin. Well if the two were in love then far be it from anything to separate them not Lord Voldermort not their parents and not Draco-my-blood-is-so-perfect-Malfoy."_

"_AS if Gryffindors are a buch of boring kitty cats and besides where would my house honour be if I dated a gutter worm from Gryffindor" Snorts Pansy Parkinson Of Slytherin._

"_Why would I want to fall in love with a giant headed Gryffindor" snorted Crabbe and Goyle of Slytherin house while scoffing a chocolate cake the size of a quaffle._

"_I'm sorry Miss Hallow but I don't think I should answer that question Gryffindor would become a laughing stock" smirks Professor Snape while frying an egg in his greasy hair._

"_AS Malfoy would put it Slytherins are too Pure blooded to date or take orders from a Gryffindor. You're either a blood traitor a halfblood or a muggle born. But hey his father and the other deatheater/pure bloods were serving a halfblood like myself so just what is his problem?" Laughs Harry Potter the boy who lived to see another year at Hogwarts. Insert a lot of yelling on the subject matter from one Ronald Weasley and my boyfriend Fred and his twin George Weasley._

_Well there we have it folks another addition of Hogwarts Monthly another one sided argument and personally all the best to Gryffindor and Slytherin who will hopefully find it in their hearts to forgive and to forget their silly rivalry and fall in love. Though if we do that then what will we do for entertainment?_

_Anyways till next month._

_Jess_

Hermione Granger sat in the bathroom at half past twelve at night. She was thinking and she was crying. It had been at least six months since she had come back to Hogwarts after the war and fallen for someone that she should have stayed so very far away from. She knew he would never change and here she was heart broken and crying to moaning myrtle.

Draco Malfoy sat in the corner of the head common room sitting in silence. She knew it couldn't work and so did he. He shouldn't have let it get so well deep and emotional. But how could something that was so wrong feel so goddamn right. Why was their love so forbidden. "Of all the things I've loved, why do I have to loose Hermione?"

Hermione returned to the Heads dorm to find Draco asleep on the couch. Her gaze lingered upon his perfect skin and his silky hair until her eyes fell to the paper article sitting in his hand. It was titled_ Forbidden Love At Hogwarts_. Jess was right for once love between these two houses was so forbidden but that article had started her whole relationship with Draco.

Draco heard the portrait squeak and came out of a deep slumber. She was back and she was staring at him. He heard her move towards him and pull the article from his hands and place it on the table. He opened his eyes to see her tear stained face. She was looking at him with those stupid Gryffindor puppy dog eyes. "Go to bed Granger before I try to kiss you." He growled.

"Go to hell Malfoy, there is no way your ferret lips are kissing me." Hermione said turning on her heel and fleeing to her bedroom upstairs.

Draco smiled, that was his girl that was the one he fell in love with the feisty know-it-all. Not the mopey girl that let everyone walk all over her. He'd changed her in so many ways but she was still the same girl deep down inside. And to Draco deep down inside was what really counted.

Chapter two

Hermione woke up early as usual and headed to breakfast. She sat at the Gryffindor table and started to read her daily prophet when Harry sat down beside her and put his hand on her knee. Her stomach tightened its knot and she gave him a kiss on his cheek. It was a known fact Harry wanted Hermione for himself. Hermione kept up her second life and started to flirt shamelessly with Harry only looking up to see Draco enter through the great stone doors and start glaring daggers at Harry.

Harry followed Hermione's gaze when her mouth dropped from its usual grin. Malfoy. He must have said something. Harry filed the Malfoy on his to do list and turned back to Hermione who was watching Ron shovel food into his mouth before Lavender came.

Hermione smiled life was good Harry loved her and so did Ron and everyone in Gryffindor. She turned to look at Ron who was shoveling food into his mouth. Lavender swooped in unexpectedly and started calling Ron 'WON WON' Hermione couldn't keep it in she laughed and spat pumpkin juice all over Harry who immediately followed her attack with an all out tickle assault.

Draco was not impressed. He was happy she was moving on and laughing. How much he loved her smile and her laugh but to see it produced from Weaslby and Pothead was not high on his favourite moments list. Draco stood from his seat knocking pumpkin juice over Pansy Parkinson, grabbed a slice of toast and walked out of the hall.

Harry noted Draco leaving the hall and let Hermione go. Harry followed Draco and stood and walked out of the Great Hall without a second glance. Harry caught up with Draco.

"Hey ferret boy what did you do to Hermione?" Harry yelled.

"Nothing Potter absolutely nothing." Draco said turning to face harry. Both boys had their wand at the ready.

"Then why exactly did she suddenly look sad and went quiet when you walked into the hall this morning?"

"I don't know pothead maybe like all other girls she's infactuated with me but knows I'll never like her so she got depressed."

"As if Malfoy, why would my Mione be interested in some spineless creep like you?"

"Firstly she isn't your Mione and secondly you should ask her why she likes me because unlike you I have more important things than girls on my mind." Draco said turning to leave.

Hermione followed Harry wondering what was going on. She couldn't keep up with Harry but soon found him….with Draco.

"Like what planning on becoming a minny deatheater and helping The dark Lord rise again. That's just like you Death eaters." Harry spat.

"Potter you can call me what you want but I am no deatheater" Draco said his wand at Harry's throat.

Hermione stepped in.

"Malfoy drop the wand and leave before I take points away."

"Sure thing Granger." Draco said walking away hands surrendered in defeat.

"Come on Harry lets go to my room." Hermione said taking Harry's hand and leading him into her dorm. She led him up the stairs convinced on teaching him something about Draco but as soon as she shut the door Harry cornered her.

"Mione, I've waited a long time for this." Harry said kissing Hermione. Licking her lips and begging for entry. Hermione gave up and followed with the charade. Harry guided her to the bed. His hands worked their way up her stomach and started undoing her buttons. She gasped as his cold, rough hands stroked her flesh and ran the length of her stomach to her bra. He stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you Mione" He said before he continued his assault on her lips. His hands working on undoing the clasp on her skirt.

Hermione was once again thinking. She was thinking about Draco again and how he would touch her and kiss her. Harry was a little more on the rough side. He was good but a bit too rough. Harry kept moaning and soon Hermione heard a creak from the portrait and in waltzed Draco.

Draco walked into their common room to find Hermione making out with Harry on their couch.

Draco coughed "Potter isn't it your quidditch practice about now."

"Oh shit yeah it is I'll see you at dinner sorry." Harry said smiling and buttoning up Hermione's blouse.

"Malfoy you touch her and you die."

"Whatever you say Pothead." Draco replied and Harry was gone.

"What was that about before in the corridor, I didn't appreciate you attacking my soon to be boyfriend."

"Frankly Granger I wish I was anywhere with anyone making out, rather than watching Potter get the best of you."

"Draco"

"What Mione?" Draco pleaded. "You want me to not care what happens to you, you want me not to care that he's going to break your heart like I did. I can't see that happen again I love you too much not to care."

"I want you not to love me Draco. I want you not to care. I want you to call me a mudblood but then there's a part of me that wants you to take me in your arms and never let go."

"Mione you do know I didn't want to let you go? I can't stand here and see Potter make you smile and laugh and blush and I definitely can't listen to the two of you groaning from our common room. I love you and you can't stop me."

"No Draco you can't break my heart and say you love me its not logical."

"With us nothing is logical Mione."

"No but with Harry it is." Hermione said running upstairs.

"Night My Mione" Draco whispered, silently cursing the boy who lived.

Chapter 3

A week had passed and Hermione and Draco hadn't spoken. Draco was going through girlfriends like it was before he had Hermione and once again he felt carefree and empty. Hermione was going steady with Harry.

Hermione woke up to the slamming of the portrait door. Draco was such a pig he did it on purpose to wake her. She looked at her clock and freaked out it was five to one she had five minutes before she had to meet Ginny to start getting ready for the Halloween ball that night.

Draco laughed he loved being a bitch to Hermione. She had five minutes till her date with the Weasel girl. Draco laughed again before he sat at the Slytherin common room table with his best friend Blaise Zambini.

Ginny gaped at Hermione as she twirled around in her ice blue dress. Her hair was in perfect ringlets, she looked like a princess and to top it off she had Harry, Ginny's long term crush.

"Mione you look Gorgeous" Ginny said dazed.

"So do you Gin, so do you." Hermione replied taking the younger girls arm and leading her down the stairs to the boys.

Harry was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Dean waiting for Hermione and Ginny to arrive. Harry's breath caught in his chest.

"Mione you look beautiful." Harry said almost choking from lack of breath.

"Thank you Harry. Don't Ginny and Dean look cute together?"

"Yeah, yeah they do" Harry muttered as he led Hermione into the Hall and onto the dancefloor.

Draco looked around the room. Girls were staring at him and blushing. Life was good until Draco found what his heart was looking for. He took a deep breath and took in Hermione. It was true she did look beautiful. The whole of the hall went silent and Dumbeldore stood.

"Good evening everyone it's about time we had our head boy and girl lead us into the next dance." Dumbeldore said smiling and letting his eyes twinkle as he looked from Hermione to Draco.

Draco walked over to Hermione. He gulped in some air and took the dreadful plunge.

"May I have this dance?" Draco said extending his hand.

"I guess but only because Dumbeldore insisted."

The song began to play it was perfect for her situation with Draco. Hermione and Draco both forgot about the crowd and began to dance, as close as possible. It was their song after all.

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_Closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you..._

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of what I held on too_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I am hanging by a moment here with you,_

_Forgetting all I've lacking_

_Completely incomplete _

_I am taking your invitation,_

_Your taking all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you,_

_Letting go of what I held on to_

_I am standing here until I make you move_

_I am running and I am not quite sure of where to go_

_I don't know what I am driving into_

_Just hanging my a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose_

_There's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in this world_

_That can make me change my mind_

_There's nothing else_

_There's nothing else_

_There's nothing else_

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I am closer to where I started _

_Chasing after you..._

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of what I held on to_

_I am standing here until you make a move_

_I am hanging by a moment here with you_

_I am hanging by a moment here with you_

_I am living for the only thing I know_

_I am running and not quite sure where to go_

_I don't know what I am running into_

_I am hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment (here with you)_

_hanging by a moment(here with you)_

_Hanging by a moment(here with you)_

The song ended and Hermione lifted her head. She didn't want to move and Draco sure as hell didn't want to let her go so he did the smartest thing he had done in weeks. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly and sweetly.

_9.09.05 Forbidden Love Part II by Jess Hallow_

_Gasps sounded throughout the hall and then there was silence the whole hall was watching in shock. Harry and Ron were building with rage and the Slytherins were going ballistic especially Parkinson. Dumbeldore's eyes have never twinkled so much I really wanted to kick something cos of all the sparkle in his eyes I thought he was gonna cry but anyways. Our head boy Draco Malfoy of Slytherin was kissing our head girl Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and girlfriend of Harry Potter. I tell you it was like Romeo and Juliette. It was Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy breaking the unwritten law of Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was a beautiful thing. I say go the lucky couple. Thinking back to my last article no one thought that these two would ever even become civil but I guess Hermione was right nothing would stand in their way if they were so far in love._

_Until next time folks_

_Jess_


End file.
